Piensalo
by nayi
Summary: No lo se.. piensalo, talvez fue en otra vida cuando con nuestras manos entrelazadas recorriamos a hurtadillas los jardines de algun palacio anscestral siendo tu la princesa y yo tu humilde mayordomo


Disclaimer: los personaje y el mundo de harry potter no me pertenece, sino a J. K. Rolwing

Este fic participa en el reto temático de diciembre "Merodeadores" del foro "la noble y ancestral casa de los Black"

"_No lo sé… piénsalo, tal vez fue en otra vida cuando con nuestras manos entrelazadas recorríamos a hurtadillas los jardines de algún palacio ancestral siendo tú la princesa y yo tu humilde mayordomo. O cuando tus ojos de color miel me veían atreves del agua siendo tu una sirena y yo un simple marinero abordo de una nave destinada a estar en el fondo del mar contigo. Tal vez cuando logramos estar juntos fue cuando mas penurias pasamos. En alguna ciudad, muriendo de hambre y frio sin techo o cobijo alguno. Pero ahora envuelvo tus manos entre las mías mientras paseamos por las callejuelas de nuestra ciudad. Miro tus dulces ojos fijos en los míos cuando nuestros rostros están tan cerca que sentimos el aliento del otro en nuestros labios. Ahora te invito si no a lujosas cenas en exquisitos restaurantes, a una cálida velada en nuestro hogar para disfrutar nuestra mutua compañía. ¿No es eso suficiente para compensar todo lo que hemos pasado? Porque para mí todo lo vale si al final puedo tomar tus manos entre las mías, hacer míos tus labios y susurrarte en el oído cada noche cuanto te amo. Si al final de tus labios salen las palabra que tanto ansió de una manera suave, dulce y sincera. Si al final tu también me susurras cada noche que me amas"_

Las carcajadas en la habitación no se hicieron esperar. El ojigris se arrastraba prácticamente por el suelo, riendo a todo pulmón mientras el de cabello castaño y ojos miel empezaba a derramar lagrimas.

El pelinegro los miro con enojo mezclada con cierta vergüenza. ¿Acaso había sido un error pedirles su opinión?

Bueno, si no les gusta no tienen que ser tan crueles saben.- el de ojos miel paro en reír en seco, aunque había sido bastante gracioso oír a james decir tales cursilerías, la idea era bastante buena y podía ayudarlo un poco con la pelirroja.

Al contrario james, la idea es tan buena, y tu… ¿discurso?- recibió una mirada de reproche- tan conmovedor que me sorprende que tu lo hayas escrito.- el almohadazo le dio de lleno en la cara y el muchacho que antes había estado convulsionando de risa en suelo se acerco al otro.

NO. No, no, no, no y no. De ninguna manera james, no escuches a esta papanatas de segunda,- dijo apuntando al castaño- no puedes rebajarte de esa manera… es insano, impensable.

Calla Sirius, a las mujeres con un poco de cerebro, al contrario de todas las que tú te consigues para pasar el rato- en su voz había un tanto de reproche, igual que en todos su sermones sobre la vida libertina de sus amigos- les gusta que la persona que quieren sean un tanto cursi con ellas… como era ese dicho…- dijo frotando su barbilla- a si a las mujeres les gusta que la enamores día a día

Que estupidez es esa Remus- el ojigris parecía determinado a arruinar la ocasión- mi james no puede rebajarse de esa manera, ¿Que dignidad como el segundo hombre más guapo y sensual de Hogwarts le quedaría después de eso? Claro que estas después de mi, cállate. ¿Acaso no se rebajo bastante ya por esa pelirroja menopáusica?

Estas mal de la cabeza Sirius, muy mal- dijo dándole la espalda y caminando así el pelinegro que tenia la mirada perdida, y el trozo de pergamino donde estaba escrito un lindo pensamiento junto el- Mira james, no se a quien vayas a escuchar, pero tú sabes que es lo que le gustara a Lily ¿no llevas tratando de complacerla ya 3 años? Pero creo que deberías dárselo, no le hagas caso a Sirius. No has visto con que clase de chicas se ha estado acostando estas últimas semanas- le dijo mirando despectivamente al ojigris quien le saco la lengua.-Vamos james, ve

El de mirada avellana se paro inmediatamente y con su trazo de pergamino bajo hasta la sala común, en busca de la pelirroja. Mientras un joven regordete entraba a la habitación.

¿De qué me perdí?- dijo mientras veía al pelinegro hacer sus típicas rabietas.


End file.
